


Show Off

by AndromedaSkies



Category: Mother 3, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: If u dont cringe or laugh at least once then I failed as an author, Lowkey had fun tho, Multi, This is my worst yet best fic ever, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaSkies/pseuds/AndromedaSkies
Summary: Tyler "Villager" Luvardez did not like attending private school, not only was it expensive, but he constantly felt as if he was slap bang in the middle of a corny chick flick. To make matters even worse, Lucas Dubois, the richest, most attractive (highly debatable) and most ruthless kid in school is after him because he apparently stole his "boyfriend" (even though they weren't actually dating), Rock Light. It didn't help that Lucas was a complete show off and often did things to Villa just to prove thst he could.Yup, he was totally in a corny chickflick.------BASICALLY I TRIED TO WRITE THE WORST SMASH FIC EVER WITH EVERY CHEESY CHICFLICK/BAD HIGHSCHOOL STORY TROPE EVER AND IT WAS SO MUCH FUNIt is decently written tho so it isnt toooo much of a parody, try not to take it seriously tho bc I'm rlly not lmfao





	1. School is for the weak

**Author's Note:**

> The first day in our protagonists life! 
> 
> ...
> 
> Alternitavely titled "I refuse to apolgize for making Lucas OOC as hell die mad"

I was not a very happy bunny.

So before I start this very long and very emotionally charged rant I feel the need to introduce myself. I'm Tyler Luvardez, or Villager, or Villa I really don't care. Now, I know what you're thinking "what kinda nickname is that?" well, this kid tried to roast me for being broke by calling me that and it kinda just stuck, ANYWAY time to start that emotionally charged rant I was talking about earlier.

Man, I really hate school, like, a lot. Not to sound like every teen ever but I like to think I have a valid reason not to like this place, I mean I barely learn anything and since it's a private school it's expensive as all hell, I'll bet my parents had to sell their souls or something just to get me here, but we'll save the conspiracies for another day. Anyway, I'm constantly being surrounded by bratty bourgeois (big words heck yeah) and teachers who look half ready to off themselves, honestly a mood though not gonna lie.

Right now I was in my history class, taught by Mrs. Harkinian, or Zelda if she likes you (and you're not in front of others), she's pretty cool, plus she seems to know about every historical event ever despite being only twenty one-

Wait, how the HELL is she a teacher already?

I was thrown out my thoughts when I heard a prim and proper voice call my name for registration "Tyler Luvardez?"

"Here ma'am"

Zelda nodded before continuing "Junior- oh, of course he's here"

Well duh, he's your son, shouldn't you know where he is?

In case you don't know, Junior is a buddy of mine but we always call him Toon Link, mainly because he acts super over the top and animated, plus he's a fucking weeb. Anyway, he's our gym teacher, Link Harkinian's son, wow, imagine having both of your parents work at your school?

Must suck.

"Elijah Francis?"

"Here" he responded slowly.

Fuck, that dude Elijah scares the PISS outta me. Elijah Francis, also known as Ness is infamous for being 'that one kid you never under any circumstances fuck with', with his staggering height, sharp eyes and this ability to make you feel small and weak in comparison certainly adds to his intimidation factor, I don't even think the teachers wanna try him, wild.

"Okay, um, Peter Ice-Climber?"

"Here ma'am"

"Natalie Ice-Climber?"

"Here Mrs."

"Okay um... Rock Light?"

"Sup Zelda!"

Okay, first of all can we discuss how Rock Light sounds like a god damn energy drink? No? Aight...

So, Rock Light, or Megaman if you wanna make fun of him, is like, my best friend.

Ialsohaveacrushonhimbutwhocares-

He's most definately the class clown, even though he's uber smart, he always just wants to have a quick laugh or some fun in class, honestly I think his intelligence is the only reason the school puts up with him, I mean, he is lowkey an asset.

After a few other non-relevent characters where listed I heard a name being said that pissed me off a little too much.

"Lucas Dubois? Has anyone seen Lucas?"

Almost on que, he walked in. He wore his specially embroided school blazer on top of his hand-stitched and designer uniform (like, who the hell has designer uniform?), he wore his hair slicked into a cowlick and his contacts making his already blue eyes look like they were glowing. This was Lucas Dubois, the resident rich kid and typical bully.

Lucas was known to be the type who only really cared about himself and his best friend, Nana Ice-Climber. He was probably one of the most wealthy kids in the country, considering Dubois Enterprises and Tazmily Tech owned practically everything consumerable in Smash City, it was kind of infuriating. Smash City was already hella expensive to live in, only for his greedy family to make it even harder, God I hate him.

And funnily enough, he hates me too.

Lucas and I never got along, he always hated me and I could never really tell why. My hatred for Lucas, I'm not gonna lie, did kinda spring from jealousy. I mean come one, can ya blame me? He's super rich and pretty good looking, and plus he has Silvermane accessories.

I've always wanted Silvermane accessories.

Lucas waved a hand towards Zelda before sitting "sorry I'm late ma'am, I was walking my darling dear puppy Boney and lost track of time" he giggled.

Zelda rolled her eyes, mood "well, as long as you're not late again... well, the register is done and we may now start with the lesson, now, what do you guys remember from our last lesson on English history?"

"Thet have a fetish for colonizing places?" A random kid blurted.

Zelda blinked "um... I... a-anyone else"

\------

"DAMN I hated that lesson"

"Why? Zelda's like, one of the coolest teachers"

"Yeah but like... IT WAS SO BOOOOOOORING!"

"You should study"

"You should grow taller"

"Fuck you"

"Love ya too bae"

I rolled my eyes as Rock and I made our way towards my locker, it was currently break and I wanted to prepare myself for English, because if anyone's gonna get yelled at by Mr. Wario it's certainly not gonna be me. Like seriously how is he even an English teacher? All he ever does is rant about his ex girlfriend and how she called him a bum and kicked him out because all he did was scratch his balls and play video games.

Tragic.

When I got to my locker, I looked over to my side and remembered that Lucas' locker was right behind mine.

Huh, reminds me of a book I once read.

Rock and I were about to continue our conversation when we heard two shrill voices in the distance.

"Sooo, how's the puppy? I heard she's a cocker spaniel!"

"Actually, he's a cavalier king charles spaniel, I changed my mind about the kind of dog I wanted, and my mom got the gender wrong when buying him"

"Oooh, that explains the name! I was confused when you said Boney 'cause I remember how you said you wanted to name it Orchard"

"Yeah, but I still love my puppy all the same!"

I had to stifle a groan as Lucas and Nana made their way to his locker. To tell you the truth, I didn't actually dislike Nana, she seemed pretty nice (and a LOT smarter than her best friend) and wasn't a complete ass, hell we even spoke a few times, no I didn't hate her as a person, I just hated how she was best friends with my enemy.

Petty, I know.

When they reached the locker, I noticed Lucas give me a scowl before softening his expression when he looked over at Rock "oh, hey Rocky" he giggled before reaching for his locker door.

Rocky? Yuck.

Rock visibly flushed before shaking his head "Luuuuke, I thought I said don't call me thaaaat"

"Oh hush, anyway, how did you find history?"

"Oh, it was cool"

But you just said-

"That's great, anyway..." when he finished getting out whatever he wanted to get out of his locker, her turned to face Rock with one of the (fakest) most innocent expression he could muster "I was wondering if you wanted to come over after school? You know, my mom just replaced the old TV in the living room, so it's now surround sound, we could like, watch a movie or something..."

Surround sound!? Is it your living room or a damn cinema!?

Surprisingly enough, Rock'd face got pretty red, why? It's just a friend inviting a friend over, right?

Right?

However he shook his head "I promised Villa I'd hang out with him today, sorry Luke"

Due to me standing right beside him, I saw how Lucas' hands clenched in rage, and because I didn't want to get mangled to death I decided to hop in "nah, it's fine, I don't mind"

"But Vil I-"

"Go hang out wuth your other friends"

Eventually, Rock sighed and nodded "sure Luke, I don't mind"

Immedietly, Lucas' fists loosened and he smiled "I'll see you after school then, anyway, come on Nana we gotta meet Ashley!"

Nana nodded before waving "see you in English Villa" she grinned before following after him.

After a few seconds of silence, I smirked "so... were you ever planning on telling me that you're besties with Mr. Smash City Prince or was I supposed to find that out through a locker conversation?"

He scratched the back of his head, chucklimg "yeah we... we've known each other for a while..."

"Good to know you won't have to worry about poverty" I laughed, causing him to frown.

"Hey, I don't mooch off of him! All the time..."

The two of us shared a quick laugh before making our way outside.

\------

"I really don't fucking like him"

Lucas sat with Nana and a few other kids in his tight knit social circle during lunch "who?" asked a ginger girl with her hair tied in two pigtails, her name was Amber Inkling, and she was pretty known mainly because her parents were rather famous musicians "you mean trustfund kid?"

A boy with obviously dyed blue hair, her brother Cobalt, rolled his eyes "nah he mean Ivanka Trump- who else do you think he's talking about?"

Another girl, Ashley, shook her head "no need to be so rude, Blue"

Another kid, a blond, stuck his tongue out "shut up Ashley you're Wario's kid, you lost the right to an opinion when you chose to be Wario's kid"

Ashley furrowed a brow "and you're Toon's brother, so what about you Young?"

Nana shook her head and looked over at Lucas, who was glaring over at the table Rock was sitting on "what's up Luke?"

"That stupid fuckin' charity case kid almost got in the way of me spending time with Rock, like, why is he always in the way!?"

"I mean, have you seen him? He dresses more nerdy than Young's bro"

Young Harkinian, or Young Link as many called him (mainly becuse while his brother looked and acted like a more extra version of his dad, Young looked exactly like how his father did when he was, well, younger) looked over at Amber, instead of getting offended or defensive like most brothers did, he smirked "nah, that's a bit of a stretch, but he's close to being there"

"Honestly though" Cobalt began "why is he even here? I thought he could barely afford the textbooks"

"I would say a scholarship, but he rarely gets As" Nana sighed, scratching her chin "I'm guessing it was some kind offer? Or maybe he won something, I dunno..."

"Pimpin'," Amber laughed "whether it was him or his parents SOMEONE did SOMETHING to the principle and got him in"

"Amber! Don't say that!"

"WHATEVEEEEEEER!" She yelled "I'M RIIIGHT!"

"Stop yelling you buffoon" Ashley said, flicking a piece of carrot at her.

"Well fuck you too then sis" Amber said before flipping her off.

Young looked over at a clearly pissed off Lucas and smirked "why don't we... play a little prank on him?"

Lucas looked up "what do you mean?"

"Let's swipe the wet floor sign, I wanna see if he trips, if not, someone else will and we'll get a cheap laugh, it's a win win situation" he shrugged

Lucas smiled "honestly, you and Nana are probably the only ones with braincells here"

Young's eyes twinkled a little at the praise before walking over to the wet floor sign and slid it under the counter, rendering it unseen. He slipped back and sat back, watching the scene as it unfolded.

As always, I came running to the line because I was late, and I didn't wanna be stuck with garbage food and plus eating something like steak was a luxery, what I didn't realize was that the floor had just been mopped recently, when I ran, I ended up slipping on a puddle and landing into a girl, who was holding a plate.

And of course, I ended up on the floor with a plate of gravy, mashed potatoes, peas and steak covering me.

"My lunch!" She shrieked "can't you look where you're going!?"

Almost instantly I heard laughing, I looked over and saw Lucas' table, all except Nana, laughing their asses off.

Bastards.

"Yo, you good Vil?"

I saw Popo down at me, helping me up.

All I could do was shrug "I'm more hungry than embarrassed to be honest"

That's a lie, I was humiliated.

But I'd get Lucas back, I refuse to lose to anyone, especially not a rich white boy.


	2. Better Late than Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Villa seems something he probably wasn't supposed to see.

Okay, so I have a pretty big family.

I have about six siblings, some twins, a set of triplets and an older sister.

Sometimes I wonder how my mother's vagina is still functional, like, she wants MORE kids?

Anyway, being a part of a big family usually means I'm hella late for school because they keep me behind, today was no different. I was trying to get ready for school when my little sister Claudia poured coffee on me (DELIBERATELY) and forced me to get dressed into a a new set of uniform, so of course I was late to school for the third time in a week, meaning I had an hour detention after school.

Fuck.

So I went through the day and sat my detention, but that wasn't what was odd...

\------

An hour of my life had faded by when I was allowed to finally go home, I picked up school bag, hit my teacher with the "sayonara dude" and dipped out of that musty room and into the hallway, where I was greeted to a very odd sight.

See, the thing about hallways that makes them so special is anyone can use them, so you can see some wild stuff in a school hallway if you come at the right time, fights, breakups, someone getting cursed out, it's really entertaining.

What I didn't mean to see was my best friend playing lip pocker with my worst enemy.

And when I say they were going at it, I mean they were going at it.

There had always been rumors that Lucas and Rock were, ahem, 'closer than most friends' but I never really believed them, I guess they were true after all. Lucas frowned when Rock pulled away and looked down at me with a bewildered expression "Rocky? What's the matter- oh" he deadpanned, looking at me as if to ask why I was still there "is that all? Here I thought something came up, anyway-" in an attempt to continue their tongue dance, Lucas put his arms around the other, but Rock pulled away.

"Sorry Luke but I- uh- have to go, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Wait!" but before Lucas could finish, Rock had sped down the hallway. Lucas stomped his foot in agitation before facing me with a glare "for God's sake freako, look what you did! Do you always have to ruin everything or something!?"

"Woah!" I said, defensively raising my arms "I ain't do nothin', chill"

"No, what YOU need to do is stay out of my fucking way, I get it, you like Rock, so do I! So because of that you're not allowed with him, capiche?"

"Now, who said I liked him?"

"You're so obvious that it's disgusting! Back up!" 

Lucas was very clearly upset with me over my apparent crush on Rock, there's so way I was that obvious...

"Like, okay so you have some kinda vendetta against me, whatever"

Sorry Mr. Smash City Prince but I think it's the other way around.

"But what you don't get to do is attempt to stifle my love life just 'cause you're into a guy too good for you anyway!"

"Again, who said I liked him!?" Okay, I did kinda like him but seriously? Was this really something to get so mad over.

"Just stay out of my way, because that's how people get hurt" he huffed before turning around and stomping away, leaving me all alone.

This was so confusing, aside from the whole crush thing, I still didn't know why Lucas hated me so much, I never did anything to him, yet he always wanted me dead.

Whatever, Rock can keep him.

\------

"God dammit Lupo, he ruined everything- again!"

Lucas sat in his bedroom, which was fit for a prince such as himself, squeezing his oversized plush rabbit, Lupo. Everywhere you looked the room was coated with gold and white, expensive furniture and gemstones just to really add to the whole royal aesthetic. From the shimerimg chandelier to the Rococo styled balcony and paintings to the queen sized bed near the window, the room was practically made for nobility.

Which was what Lucas thought of himself, of course.

Because of this mentality, Lucas hated it most when things didn't go his way, and today certainly didn't go his way "stupid charity shop freak had to burst his stupid big head in and ruin everything, that was the first time we kissed in ages..."

Lucas furrowed a brow as he began drowning in his thoughts "he's always in the way, he's like a wall stopping me from finally dating Rock... Rock..."

Lucas' face softened as he recollected his memories with the other boy. He and Rock had been rather close since childhood, and it wasn't long until Lucas began developing feelings for the other, at first the feelings seemed to be rather recipocated, and Lucas was of course ecstatic to know this. The two began 'experimenting' with each other and it wasn't long until it was common to see the two doing typical couple things like kiss and hold hands, Lucas was fine with this.

Until he realized something.

Rock seemed to think it was a simple friends with benefits arrangement, which hurt Lucas a little. He knew his feelings were real, and he knew Rock felt the same way, he just needed to get him to admit it.

During his pondering, small yipping could be heard beside, when he snapped his head, he saw a small american cavalier, nuzzling his side and wagging it's tail rather vigorously "why, hello there my darling dear! How are you Boney?"

Boney simply nuzzling into Lucas side and continued his yipping "I'm sorry Boney" Lucas sighed "I just don't feel like going for a walk today, plus it's rather late" he said, scratching the back of his head. Boney began calming down at the action but still seemed rather hyper "now, aren't you a handful? Rather adorable though, I can't wait for you to grow up..."

Lucas then slid back beside his bed, he had been practically alone for about a year, his brother was at bootcamp, his father was running said bootcamp and his mother was usually not at home most of the time, so having a puppy was rather nice, at least he didn't have to rely on a stuffed rabbit for company. Upon thinking this, his mind drifting back to Rock.

He had been coming over a lot more due to how empty the house had been, he smirked, the blond was ready for some fun, especially considering how boring it had been lately...

And he knew just what to do.

\------

"Alright nerds LISTEN UP, LUKE HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!"

I looked up to see Amber, one of Lucas' lackeys, yelling across the cafeteria for everyone's attention. Since Amber was actually pretty intimidating, everyone seemed to stop what they were doing to look over at the 'cool kid' table. Lucas stood up, getting into the table and clasping his hands.

"So, lately I've pretty bored, Dad and Claus are doing whatever and mom's been doing her own thing for a while, so basically what I'm saying is my big ass house has been pretty empty lately, you know what that means...?" Lucas watched the lack of a response and frowned, before perking up almost instantly.

"I'M THROWIN' A PARTY!"

Upon hearing this, everyone began cheering. Now, I had never been to one, because I had never been invited, but from what I heard Lucas was like, the KING of throwing parties, he always had the most top celebs and stars there and preforming, his house was so big that it was practically his own venue, and from all the vids people posted the day later online, his parties seemed less like an average party and more like a highend event.

I wasn't going to get my hopes up, it's not like I was going to get invited, I wasn't cool so the chances of me going were slim to none-

"And the best part is? EVERYONE'S INVITED!"

"Huh?" I couldn't stop myself from making a noise "everyone's invited?"

Rock threw a fist in the air "hell yeah! I mean, I always get invited to his parties, but the last time Lucas threw an 'everyone's invited' party was back in middle school bro, and it was so hype!"

"Wait so... does that mean I can go?"

Rock nodded "Lucas like, hated that Paula girl even back then, but even she was allowed to go so I'm sure you can too"

Even though I didn't wanna show it, deep down I was SOOOOOO excited, because Lucas' parties always looked so cool from a distance, but I knew there was a snowball in hell's chance that Lucas would invite me, so I never bothered getting too into it, but last time he through a party he had Fire Emblem, the BEST boy band ever to exist preforming, and I was so upset that I couldn't go, but at least Rock got me an autograph.

So what could really top that-

"Aside from those specific details, this time I managed to book the hot right now, Kid Icarus! I managed to get into contact with the lead singer and it I got them to come!"

NO WAY! NO WAY!

Kid Icarus!? No way, I get to see Kid Icarus, live, without paying for it?

I GET TO MEET DARK PIT WITHOUT PAYING FOR IT!?

I may have hated Lucas but I was now forever in debt to him "dude? I've been waiting to see these guys live!" Said my other friend, TL "they make such good music!"

"Plus, Phosphora and Viridi are super hot" Popo blurted, receiving a frown from TL.

"Really dude?" Rock smirked "I mean yeah, Phosphora's kinda hot but Viridi looks like a little kid"

"Aren't you into that dude? I heard about you and Tracy"

Rock exhaled "I wasn't trying to get with her Ness just mistook what I said-"

I chuckled at their back and forth, this party seemed like it was gonna be cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I wonder if the party goes well???? It's not like I'm gonna make it flop to add stupid drama, noooo,,,,,,


	3. The Generic Party Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the Party!
> 
> A.k.a the chapter where I write bad parodies of actual rock songs and none of you can stop me

I'm not rich, I think this has already been well established, so when I was invited to the teen equivalent to an A-List party I had NOTHING to wear.

I mean, I had some hand me downs from my older brother, a few sneakers I got as birthday gifts and some thrift store stuff, but tell me why I would arrive at THE LUCAS DUBOIS' house wearing cheaply made and worn out thrift store clothes?

No, I desperately needed to be swagged out.

So I did what most teens would do, I stole my parent's credit card and went shopping.

Ialsomadesuretoblamemysisterforit-

I bought the best (cheapest) designer clothes I could find, from Le'Shroom, that one fashion line made by that super popular actress Peach Toadstool, to Glacier, that cool shoe line that Nana's dad made, and I even got some Silvermane accessories.

I finally got Silvermane accessories.

To put it simply, I (snuck out) left my house a new man, say goodbye to trash boy Tyler Luvardez and say hello to Villa McSwagging 'cause when I say I looked fresh, I mean I looked hella fresh.

I had left my house at about 5pm, I made sure my siblings were distracted by Paw Patrol or something and my parents were conveniantly out on a business trip. I waited outside my apartment block for Rock to arrive, and soon, I saw a sick ass black BMW pull up to wear I was standing. Inside I could see my escort, Rock, all dressed up and looking almost as fly as me, he soon opened the door and beckoned me in.

"You gonna come in or are you gonna keep gawking at the car? Or... is it me your gawking at?"

I shook my head, stepping into the front passenger seat "shut up idiot- wait, you're a freshman, how are you driving?"

"Hey, I'm turning sixteen in a few months anyway, nobody's gotta know I'm technically underaged"

I smirked "ooooh, I'm telling-"

"Oh shut up and get in"

I chuckled as Rock looked me up and down before soon smirking "okay, I see you... since when did you own anything I'm seeing you in right now? Ain'y you a bargin shopper, Mr. The Thrift Store Has The Same Kinda Clothes As The Gucci Store?"

I shrugged "people change Rocky dearest, I just felt like showin' out tonight"

"Who's credit card did you steal?"

"..."

"My dad's"

Rock shook his head, beginning his trip "you're gonna get hit with the chancla-"

"Be quiet peasant and take me to my event!"

We both laughed as Rock drove. I knew that Lucas lived in the heart of Smash City, and all I knew was that, from what everyone had told me, his house looked like something from a movie. It couldn't be that big though-

...

Ho....

Ly.....

Shit......!

"That's a house? Humans live there!?" I exclaimed, looking at the palace before me. Lucas' mansion looked big enough to house seven seperate families, there was everything from a pool, to an outdoor gym area, to a motherfucking horse and pony stable. Like, I knew that he was rich, but I didn't know that he was that rich.

Damn.

"Dude, you'll get used to it, even tho therea like over 35 seperate rooms-"

35 SEPERATE ROOMS!?

"It becomes easy to navigate with time"

"Says the dude who's besties forevsiez with him, you've probably been here at least ocne a day" I snorted "but shit... I can see why they through so many parties..."

"Yup, anyway, you can get out now, Imma park, you see that blonde chick? That's Marissa Marshmallow, or Miss Marshmallow, just talk to her and she'll let you in"

"Who is she though?"

Rock shrugged "she's one of the maids that work in the mansion"

One of... as in... there's multiple?

These fuckin' rich people.

I stepped out of the slick car before approaching the lady as Rock suggested. She had midlength blonde hair that was tied into two different pigtails, she wore a light blue typical maid dress and bowed upon seeing me "may I get your name, young sir?"

Young sir? Damn that made me feel kinda special "Tyler Luvardez"

Marissa raised a brow before checking the ever so long guest list, she then nodded "yes, surprisingly enough your name is on the list"

"Surprisngly?"

"Young Master doesn't speak to kindly of you, Sir. Luvardez"

Sir. Luvardez? I like the sound of that... anyway, is it really a shocker Lucas shit talks me at home? No wonder the maid is shook.

"Anyway, you may enter Sir Luvardez-"

"HEY MARSHMALLOW!"

Soon, Rock came from behind us "ah, Master Light! Welcome, I should not need to check the guest list to know that you may enter, is Sir. Luvardez a friend?"

Rock nodded "yeah, Villa's my buddy, anywho, nice seeing ya Marshy"

"The pleasure is mine Master Light"

The two of us walked through the gate, I looked back "she seems pretty nice, really static though"

"Yeah, Marshy is like, super dedicated to her job, she's like a robot sometimes"

As we enterred the mansion, I could already see an onslaught of drinking teens and neon lights everywhere, and loud music. There was a sign posted on the wall just ahead of us:

If you're reading this, that means you have been invited to one of my super duper epic parties! Now, today I managed to book a gig with Kid Icarus, but not everyone wants to listen to a rock band, due to this, I have decided to create the split system. 

This means that technically speaking, there are two seperate events going on. If you walk down left from the point you're standing at now, walk up the stairs and turn right, you will enter the party room, which is where the typical party with the DJ will be going on, if you want to see Kid Icarus preform live, walk right from where you're currently standing and walk down the stairs, and simply walk ahead until you enter the concert room.

Remember bitches, have fun and don't break anything you know you cannot afford to replace, I have security cameras surrounding the building, if you do I will eventually find out who you are and you will pay for what is damaged.

Byeeee!

-Luke

"Damn... he really doesn't want anything broken..."

Rock chuckled "yeah, last time this kid called Ryan accidentally broke a sixty thousand dollar painting during a stunt, he had to pay it all back AND replace the painting"

"Ya lyin!?"

"Nope, he was pretty well off so it didnt hurt his pockets that much, but it sucked"

I felt my wallet throbbing at the sound of potentially replacing something worth $60k, that must have hurt.

"Anyway, could you lead me to the concert room, I know he has directions but I still don't know my way..."

Rock simply smiled "sure"

\------

Lucas sat in his bedroom, sulking. Sure, this was his party, but for some reason he simply wasn't feeling it anymore, maybe because it was an everyone's invited party? To be honest, he only did it to increase patrons so he could lang a gig with Kid Icarus, knowing some nasty charity case was probably groping his belongings was enough to make him cringe.

Speaking of charity cases...

He was probably at the party.

Villa was probably at the party.

With the sole reason of not wanting to taint his name by being rather petty, Lucas chose not to completey ban the other from his household, this was a party where everyone was invited, he had to let the charity case in. But just the thought of the brunette getting drunk and putting his filthy paws all over his potential boyfriend made Lucas want to mawl something.

Lucas continued playing with hairs, looking at his outfit and smiled, sure, the party might not be that hype this time around, but he looked good, Kid Icarus was performing, and he probably made some broke kid's dream come true.

Plus, he may or may not have been motivated by the prospect of him and his crush finally getting some alone time away from the party.

As Lucas walked out, he ended up bumping into someone "hey, watch where you're going!" Lucas hissed, before looking down.

His eyes filled with a lot of emotions, mainly rage and disgust "why are you here Paula?"

"If I remember correctly, everyone's invited, huh?" The blonde girl challenged, already wanting to leave his presence. Lucas glared at her, causing her to freeze, the pompous blond always had a habit of making people feel really bad about themselves with his judgemental and harsh glare.

"Lemme guess, you wanna get with someone elses date tonight? Sorry sweetie but I didn't come with anyone"

Paula raised a brow "really? Don't tell me this is all because you're mad over middle school- he never told me you were dating, are you deaf!?"

"Shut up slut I have a party to host" and with that, he simply brushed passed her, rather harshly may I add, sticking his nose up and strutting down the staircase as if he didn't just disrespect her in the worst way possible.

Paula growled, he was gonna regret saying that, she would make sure of it.

\------

I couldn't believe my eyes, right there stood Pit and Dark Pit (well, Pit and Kuro if you're a real fan like me) and the rest of Kid Icarus performing my favorite Kid Icarus song, 'All Time Halos'. I wanted to scream and cry, in fact I think I was actually screaming and crying, Rock had gone into the party room because he apparently wasn't a fan of Kid Icarus ('cause he's a degenerate) and I was now in the concert room with Popo, TL and Nana, who was standing closer to the edge of the stage.

Yeah, the concert room had a legit stage.

I had to admit, so far Lucas' party was living up to all the hype it had received, the kid knows how to throw a lit ass party.

I stood in front of the stage and cheered as they ended 'All Time Halos', as Dark Pit strummed the final chord on his guitar (giving me a rather good view of his decently toned arms HUEHUEHUE-) Pit held the mic to his mouth and yelled:

"THANK YOU FOR THE APLAUSE, WE LOVE YOU!"

And of course, the crown went absolutely crazy.

They slowly transitioned to their other song 'Stumbling in your Footsteps' which, despite not loving as much as All Time Halos, was kind of still a fave of mine.

"What went wrong?  
Well all know she isn't here...  
This where she blessed and it's kept me in fear for far too long

Now you hide like the God  
The God we both know  
I'm the prayer you cried  
The one she never heard

Please just hear my cries  
Let me show you I'm good enough for your light...

What have you done?  
When is it ever enough?  
To be seen to be seen in your light  
Tell me what's wrong  
Is it like being on a cross?  
To be seen in my light as a God down on her knees  
When the skyworld has lost it's Queen  
Who's left to lead?"

As they went into the second verse, Popo had sneakily left to the snack bar and brought back a lot of snacks, more specifically salted chips "here bros, since y'all looked hella hungry not gonna lie"

"Thanks fam" I said, grabbing a few chips and watching as they began singing the second chorus.

"What have you done?  
When is it ever enough?  
To be seen to be seen in your light  
Tell me what's wrong  
Is it like being on a cross?  
To be seen in my light as a God down on her knees  
When the skyworld has lost it's Queen  
Who's left to lead?

Tell me who's left to lead!

Your heaven has turned to a hell now  
The light in your eyes as it fades  
You left us alone, now we all hurt  
You thought you could have it your way

You thought you could have it your way  
You thought you could have it your way  
You thought you could have it your way

You thought you could...

I couldn't help it, and neither could have of the audience apparently:

"YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD!"

What have you done?  
When is it ever enough?  
To be seen to be seen in your light  
Tell me what's wrong  
Is it like being on a cross?  
To be seen in my light as a God down on her knees  
When the skyworld has lost it's Queen  
Who's left to lead?

Who's left to lead...."

Everyone freaked out when Dark Pit and Phosphora did the final chord thing (Jesus why is he so attractive like I get that he's the typical edgy bad boy band member but-) and I found myself basically losing my mind.

Nana looked over at me, she was about to walk towards Lucas, but couldn't but smile at my state "you seem like a fan, ain't you Vil?"

I looked at her with the goofyest smile I think I have ever worn "oh, you have no idea"

So of course, as of now this is the greatest day of my life.

That is unless I just jinxed myself, so in the event that I did I just wanna quickly say this...

FUCK!

You know, just in advance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u can guess the song lyrics (and titles) that were parodied I'll call u a mad lad as a prize


	4. Of Course He Jinxed it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens

So, turns out I wasn't allowed to have a good ol' funky time, nah 'cause I'm Villa, probably some protag in a weird wattpad fanfic so my life isn't allowed to be simple.

If that is the case though, I wanna give a humble fuck you to my author for doing this to me.

Anyway, so the party was going pretty good, Lucas hadn't started any problems with me so I'm assumed that he was okay with me attending. I was still freaking out over Kid Icarus performing right in front of me, and it really seemed like this was going to be one of the best nights of my life, but out of nowhere I was approached by a girl.

She was a really pretty girl, with baby blue eyes and short blonde hair, she wore a red headband that seemed to read 'Supreme' (fuckin' hypebeast) and she wore a one piece slim fitting pink dress with a jean jacket, black tights and red wedges. She gave me a smile "hey" she greeted with a wave "you enjoying the performance?"

"Yeah!" I nodded "this is so cool!"

"Great" she chuckled "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, the name's Paula by the way"

"Call me Villa" I then looked her up and down, there was something familier about her but I couldn't put my finger on it, soon enough, it clicked "heeey, you're the girl I bumped into the other day! Sorry about that by the way..."

Paula waved a hand and let a giggle out before shaking her head "it's cool, I'm over it" she then looked behind her "hey, do you want anything to drink?"

I was a little skeptical at first, but Paula seemed really nice so there was really no reason for me to distrust her "sure, I wouldn't mind that"

"Cool! I'll be right back!"

As Paula walked off, I found myself once again entranced by the band performing on stage, as I heard Pit's voice vibrate in my ear, I thought I gonna drift off into a fantasy like state, that was until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"I brought the drinks!"

I turned back to see Paula holding to cups in her hands, she handed me one with a smile and, being the gentleman I was, took it with an equally as welcoming smile. Now, if I wasn't completely blinded by the stage lights and Dark Pit's dashingly good looks, I probably would have noticed how oddly colored my drink was.

But who cares about potential drugging? As long as it tasted good, being loopy for a few hours was worth it, since it was a party with alchohol anyway nobody should mind.

From here, things get a bit blurry, I remember Paula watching me intently with her doe blue eyes as I began downing the drink, it had an odd sweetness to it, kinda like I drink I tried from Rock before...

Either way, I kept drinking, not realizing how large my actual cup was. It wasn't long till I was done, and, if I was drugged, let me just say it acted rather quickly. I was alright for a few minutes, but then suddenly Pit's voice became awfully unintelligable, everyone started swirling around me, it was so weird.

I also remember being led somewhere and being given an object, Paula told me something about a camera breaking and standing still, I don't remember what I was holding or where I was, but I chose to stay still anyway, next thing you know, I heard a peircing screetch, it was really loud too. I felt my stomach ready to give out, soon enough there was another peircing screech, someone then came and picked me up, and soon enough I passed out.

So, my only question is, what the FUCK happened?

\------

"Yeah Mrs. Luvardez, I got him- look, I didn't know you were out, I was under the impression that he was allowed to go- no the party didn't have any alchohol, someone must have spiked the drink because I don't know how he got like that, Hinawa banned alcohol after the mini riot that happened last year- yeah I'll bring home now, see ya later, bye"

I was awoken by the sound of talking ringing in my ear, my head was throbbing painfully and when my eyes fully opened I realized I was in a car, Rock's car.

"You're gonna be in so much trouble when you get home" he said with uncharacteristic melancholy "like, you're seriously fucked"

"Why?"I groaned out "my parents are out for a week"

"They had to come back early after everything you did last night" he shrugged.

"Huh? What did I do"

"Somehow, you managed to bust the security camera in Lucas' room, absolutely trash it, break his window and chandelier, AND to add insult to injury you not only destroyed his stuffed bunny Lupo but you puked on him, causing him to cancel the party and nearly call the police, all in the span of an hour, whilst high or drunk on whatever the fuck you were on"

I simply rubbed my eyes and stared, I knew Lucas' room was probably expensive as hell, considering he had a chandelier in it, and not only that but he explicitly stated if you broke anything, you'd pay for it...

"Paula..." I began "I remember, I think I was with Paula last night..."

"Whatever, it's not like it matters, we're at your place now..." 

We sat in silence "Rock... are you mad at me?"

He stared at the steering wheel before sighing "to be honest? Yeah, I am, I'm really mad... 'cause like, I get that you don't like Luke but he's still a great friend of mine... so seeing you take it this far was a little bit... upsetting to witness"

Usually I would have smirked at 'great friend' because I knew there was something between them, but seeing Rock's genuine hurt silenced that urge almost instantly "I... don't wanna believe I did all of that I..."

"But you did, I saw you holding the scissors in his room, Boney was barking at you, dogs don't just bark at anything you know" Rock shrugged.

"Yeah but... I'd think I'd remember that"

"Probably not considering how fucked up you were"

"Rock, you don't like me any less because of this, do you?"

"..."

"I mean, I probably didn't do it, the security camera was busted!"

"..."

"And plus, you wouldn't let some room get inbetween our friendship, right? I mean, it's just a chandelier, I'm sure Lucas could buy about ten to replace it-"

"I think it's best if you just went home now"

I paused; I was absolutely taken aback. Rock had never used that tone before at me, the last time he did was when he almost go into a fight with some kid who was bullying his younger sister. The tone was filled with low level anger, the type where you could tell the other person was holding back.

Despite wanting to argue, I simply nodded, murmured a goodbye and got out of the car. He almost instantly zoomed off.

It took a bit of time for what just happened to fully sink in, I even had to enter the house, where I was greeted with a:

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

I winced as I was now face to face with my mother, her dyed pink hair tied into messy bun, her eyes showing obvious anger and tiredness. My father stood behind her, looking less angry, more disappointed and confused.

"How dare you steal your father's credit card, sneak out to a party, get drunk, and destroy property belonging the richest family in the city!?"

"But mom I-"

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear a single word from you!" She snapped, effectively getting me to pipe down "do you know how humiliating it is, whilst we're out trying to make a little bit more money so we can sustain ourselves a little better, getting a phone calle from HINAWA DUBOIS threatening to file charged and saying we have to repay about one hundred and fifty THOUSAND dollars worth of stuff that belonged to her son, all because you decided to be an idiot!? We can barely feed ourselves! WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GONNA GET ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY THOUSAND FROM!?"

I looked at my mother shamefully as she continued "and then, like the fool you are, you go and puke on her son! I don't think you realize the level of utter embarrassment that comes from being called 'dirty', 'animalistic', 'disgusting', 'inhumane' and 'foul' by the richest and most influential woman in the city! This will also probably be televised now, broadcasted for the world to see due to how high status the Dubois' are! So, well done Tyler, I hope you had fun at your stupid party, and I also hope you had fun completely shaming our name by making us look like a bunch of FERAL ANIMALS!"

As she went on, I felt myself become smaller and smaller. On average, my mother was a nice, if slightly snappy at times, person, but whenever she blew up, it always seemed to make the whole house go silent "give me your phone" she simply said.

"But I-!"

"GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE TYLER!"

I flinched, but handed the phone to her anyway, she snatched it, and then glared.

"Mom I..." I began, shaking a little "I'm really sorry I... I... I don't know how I got drunk, the party apparently had no alcohol, and I was with this girl who-"

"Save me the pity party and crocodile tears Tyler, you're grounded until I decide to unground you, now get out of my sight" she spat before turning around and walking towards her room.

I slowly felt myself becoming more emotionally distressed, my dad must have noticed this, because he approached me and put a hand on my shoulder "look Villa" he started "your mother doesn't hate you, she's just really angry at what you did, and probably upset about the amount of money we have to pay... what you did was extremely stupid, especially stealing my credit card? That was foul..."

"Dad I just... didn't wanna go in rags... I wanted to impress them"

"You wanted to impress some priviledged teens at some silly teen party? It's never that deep Tyler, and though I don't agree and your mother's screaming and shouting, I can't disagree with her too much... I think you should go to your room, take some time to reflect on what you did..."

I watched as he walked away and slowly made my way to my bedroom, I slid back in the bed, not realizing what had happened until it all sunk in.

I destroyed Lucas' room.

I made Rock so angry with me that he kicked me out of his car.

My family were angry with me.

We had to pay back one hundred and fifty thousand dollars worth of stuff for Lucas' bedroom.

It wasn't long until I finally broke down crying.

Rock was right, I truly was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I cant believe shit happened

**Author's Note:**

> Wow Lucas got my dream puppy  
King Charles Cavalier Spaniels are the best dog ever dont @ me


End file.
